


Marry Christmas

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec celebrating Christmas, happy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: A very Marry Christmas





	Marry Christmas

Summary: A very marry Christmas

\----

Alec placed the small box with it's card on the tree so it hung at eye level, well Magnus' eye level. He was suddenly glad that Magnus had a Client emergency since it gave him time to wrap the gift and put it on the tree. 

Alec had not expected the special order to take so long, and neither had the Iron Sisters, but it was done just in time and it was perfect and Alec hoped Magnus liked it as much as he did.

"Alexander?" Magnus' voice called as he entered the Loft.

"In here." Alec answered stepping away from the tree quickly.

"I thought you had patrols all night, Shadowhunters don't celebrate Christmas." Magnus said, smiling as he pressed a lingering kiss to Alec's lips.

"But my boyfriend does." Alec blushed, as he always did when he uttered the word boyfriend, even months after they began dating.

"Yes, he does." Magnus agreed, "Any other plans?"

"Um, I..." Alec trailed off.

"You have no idea what Christmas entails, do you?" Magnus asked with a fond expression.

"I asked Clary." 

"This is serious." Magnus observed, "How about some eggnog?"

"Okay."

Magnus conjured some glasses full of eggnog, "Yours is nonalcoholic, I know you don't like the taste."

Alec smiled as he sipped his drink.

"So what traditions did Clary offer you?" Magnus asked as he sat down with Alec on the couch.

"Oh, the tree, the lights, Christmas Caroling." Alec made a face which made Magnus laugh.

"What else?"

"Opening one present on Christmas Eve?" Alec said questioningly.

"It seems that you're leading me to open your present." Magnus teased as he trailed his fingers down Alec's chest, fingering the buttons lightly.

"I, um...yes?" Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled, "Which one is it, Darling?"

"The... the one at eye level." Alec stuttered.

"Don't be nervous, Alexander, I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is." Magnus assured the Shadowhunter as he left him to collect the present before returning to the couch.

"Read the card." Alec said.

"Demanding aren't you, it's my present." Magnus teased as he opened the box.

Magnus stared at the jewelry in the box and then looked at Alec, "Alexander?"

"Re-re-read the card." Alec stuttered as he gripped the fabric of his pants to keep from hiding his face.

"'Marriage is a wonderful institution, want to find out with me?'" Magnus read aloud, "Alexander?"

Alec got off of the couch and knelt in front of Magnus, taking the ringed hands in his, "Um...Will you, Magnus bane, marry me, Alexander Lightwood?"

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus breathed, "Of course I will."

Magnus slid down from the couch into Alec's lap as he threw his arms around the younger man.

"I wasn't sure whether you would prefer a ring or a necklace since you take off your rings when you make potions so, I had the Iron Sisters make both so that you could choose, the symbol is the Nephilim Wedded Rune since you can't be marked with a Stele." Alec explained.

Magnus smiled, "I love them both, and I think I may have to wear both when possible."

"Oh." Alec breathed softly as Magnus offered the box to him.

"Put them on me, Alexander." Magnus demanded.

Alec's cheeks burned as he placed the necklace around Magnus' neck and then slid the ring onto his left hand ring finger.

"Now, why don't my new Fiancé and I head to bed, and open some more presents?" Magnus asked, teasingly, pulling away from Alec as he stood.

"I didn't get you anything else." Alec said in confusion, letting Magnus drag him up and towards the bedroom.

"I can think of a few things I can unwarp." Magnus grinned back at Alec, who blushed again.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, embarrassed.

"Yes, fiancé, mine?" Magnus asked with as grin.

"I..." Alec started and then smiled, "Okay."

Magnus smiled back and kissed Alec sweetly as they entered the bedroom and fell onto the bed, they had all night and the rest of their lives before them.

\----

A/N:I suddenly had an urge to write something happy, Don't get used to it.

Just realized I spelled out the wrong Merry, I'm leaving it as a pun now, just decided.


End file.
